


Under the bleachers with you

by UrSpaceDad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: F/F, Keith(omega), M/M, lance(alpha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad
Summary: Lance is an alpha. Keith is an Omega. Lance is a less popular guy but he still manages to be quarterback of their high school team. Keith is head cheerleader but is dating Lotor star of the football team. Lance has always had a crush on Keith but Lotor was mean and bullied Lance. Keith didn’t know about it.When Keith and lance first kiss, they are under the bleachers alone. Read the story to find out what happened.
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, PidgexAllura, keithxlotor, shadom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Well





	1. Why him?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Warning⚠️  
> Contains  
> ~Yaoi  
> ~Abuse  
> ~Lotor (Hea just a bitch 😂 lol)

Lance’s POV

The first time I saw him was at the garrison. He was the emo kid. He was also kinda popular though. Everyone said he slept around but I didn’t believe any of them. All I had to do was take one look at him and I knew. He couldn’t be. Not all omegas were like that. I have to admit, he was in a relationship with Lotor and he was the biggest playboy around but Keith didn’t deserve that. Keith is the cutest omega I have laid eyes on. He would most likely never know. Keith wasn’t allowed to have any friends. At least that’s what assumed since he only talked to Lotor. I was suddenly dragged out of my own mind when I felt my best friends hunk and pidge shake me.   
“Lance!” Pidge yelled suddenly making me nervous.   
“Umm y-yes?” I stuttered nervously looking at them trying to hide my face for the forth time that week. Lotor had beat me up after practice again and I didn’t want them to know.  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD LANCE!!!” Pidge screamed alertedly. I winced in pain and then looked at Keith and lotors lunch table only to see Keith looking worried and Lotor glaring daggers at me. I wondered what I did to him to make him hate me so much.   
“Lance. Buddy. Who did this to you.” Hunk questioned worry filling his sorrowful expression.  
I said nothing but instead looked over at their tables again to see Keith walking over to me. He handed me a note and walked back. I opened the note and it read in the omegas writing,

“Lance meet me on the football field at 6 o’clock tonight. Love, Keith”

I then blushed and tore the note in half and then ran to the trash threw it away and ran to find in the locker room. I heard pidge and hunk run in. Their steps stopped when the saw the alpha in tears. They were both betas and they didn’t understand alphas feelings but lance was different. He had a very sensitive heart and if anyone broke it they would hurt them.  
“ oh Lance” pidge said close to tears and they both hugged him and then hunk spoke.  
“Your going to be late for class if you don’t stop pouting.”  
“I’m going to show up tonight.” I said standing up and walking out.   
Hunk then looked at pidge with a confused look.  
“What’s tonight???”  
Pidge then sighed and told hunk what she saw on the note.


	2. Hey y’all

Hey y’all the new chapter will be uploaded today!!! Thanks so much for the lovely comments and the kudos!!!💙❤️


	3. Confused and Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

My name is Keith Kogane. I am the “golden omega” because I am dating (more like owned) by Lotor. I was always told omegas were seen and not heard. I had a rough childhood. I was used. My mom left. And so many more awful and terrible things. One day my dad got so drunk that he was trying to cook dinner and passed out while I was at a friends house and when I came home the house was ingulfed in flames. Police showed up with a social worker. The foster care cycle was Absolute HELL! Then the shiroganes helped me and rescued me from a very difficult time in my life.

That was 8th grade. I’m a junior in highschool. Lotor said he would protect me but what really was gonna happen. I don’t feel the love I used to feel for him and it’s hurting me. I hurt all my friends that I used to talk to. The only one I want to talk to is him. But Lotor said no and I don’t want him to hurt me or embarrass me again. 

One day at lunch Lotor told me to give him a note so I did. As I was walking away I started to cry so I ran out and then what I saw in the hall broke my heart. Lotor was making out with my old best friend Allura. I decided right then and there that I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lotor!” I started my voice barely over a whisper. He turned towards me. 

“I can’t d-do this a-anymore All you ever do is hurt me and I hate it. I have fallen out of love with you. You obviously don’t care.” I said standing up getting ready to go but then I heard him using his alpha voice on me.  
“KEITH GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” I was crying because my baby way getting abused.  
“Leave him alone Lotor” someone said in another alpha voice making my head turn.   
It Was.. haha cliffhanger I’m sorry


	4. Chapter 4

It was him. The one I have had a crush on since the 4th grade. Lance Freaking McClain!  
There was too much toxic alpha masculinity in here and I passed out.

Lances POV  
I went out of the locker room only to see Lotor screaming at Keith. He may not know who I am but secretly I loved him and I would die protecting him. 

“Leave him alone Lotor” I said ready to punch him and then I saw Keith collapse on the floor so I ran to him. 

“Get away Lance” lotor growled.

“It’s not like you care about him. I’m taking him to the nurse.” I barked as I picked him up bridal style and took him to the nurse. Right before we got there I realized I smelled something I had never smelled before. It smelled like roses and the rainforest. I pushed it aside as I knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Nurse Coran said welcoming.

“Hey Nurse Coran umm Keith kinda passes out.” I said holding him up to The nurse. I suddenly felt my arm get wet and realized it was slick.

“Oh no.” I mumbled

“What’s wrong by boy?”

“I t-think he’s in h-heat.” I stuttered as Coran checked him. I got worried.

“It appears he is. Here change into this.” Coran handed Lance a tshirt. He twisted his mustache in thought.

“Hmmm. Will you take him home because I can’t leave and the shiroganes are on a business trip?” He asked pleadingly. Lance looked at him worriedly.

“I guess I can I mean he lives down the street from me.” I said finally giving in.

“Great! I shall get him in new clothes and you can head off. I’m excusing you from your afternoon classes.” He said closing the curtain so he could get Keith out of the slick filled clothes. 

“And lance you know how Omegas make nests?” Coran said through the curtain.

“Yea???” I answered visibly confused.

“ Can you get a couple of things from you and his friend Griffin. He is another omega in lunch right now.” Coran explained.  
“Yes. I will be right back.” I said leaving.

When I got to the lunch room I immediately spotted griffin. I ran towards him.

“Hey. Do you have anything Keith can use for his nest cause he went into heat early and nurse Coran wanted to get something similar to him.” I whispered not wanting to embarrass Keith.  
Griffin slip off his jacket and gave it to lance. 

“Here give this to him. I have a blanket in my locker too. Let’s go.” He said quickly pulling me to his locker just outside the lunch room. He put in the combination and handed him the blanket. 

“Thanks man.” I said running back to the nurses office. I walked in and Keith was now awake.

“H-hi l-lance.” Keith said blushing hard and pulling his hair back into a ponytail. 

“Hola Keith, ¿estás mucho mejor?” I started Rambling in Spanish but stopped himself and explained. 

“Sorry I ramble in Spanish sometimes when I’m nervous or worried.” I apologized.

“Boys it’s time to go home I have got you both excused from class.”Coran interrupted.

“T-thanks Coran.” Keith mumbled as I picked up the jacket and gave it to him  
They left and I saw Keith started stumbling so I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist as I set him on my hip.

“Thanks.” Keith mumbled burying his nose in my scent. I was embarrassed but I let him because he was shaky and I didn’t want to upset him. We stopped at my house and he looked at me visibly confuse.

“ why are we here.”

“We are getting some things for you.” I explained.

“O-oh thanks lance.” Keith said snuggling up against me again. We went in and I grabbed a couple of sweatshirts and blankets and stuff then walked next door to his house only to see..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m editing another chapter that should be up by tonight or tomorrow!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Love you all. Happy New Year’s Eve.❤️💙❤️💙😂👌


End file.
